


Sugar Frosted Lips

by Merit



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a regular sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Frosted Lips

Lilly was slightly drunk and her lip gloss was smeared a bit. 

They were giggling over nothing in particular and or maybe it had something to do with Logan. Veronica’s memories of Lilly, as she gets older, have faded. A Bugs Bunny cartoon had been on in the background, the volume muted around midnight. It had been a sleepover at Lilly’s and a trundle bed had been generously donated by the Kanes as well as a stern warning that Veronica and Duncan keep their hands to themself.

Not that they had done much anyway at that point.

That was something Lilly had been endlessly amused by.

“But you’re dating,” Lilly laughed, waving her hand out, her manicure a soft, sheer pink.

“Kissing is fine,” she said, blushing.

“Oh Veronica! Maybe I should have words with my brother,” Lilly had said thoughtfully. 

“Kissing should never be just fine. Kissing should thrill you, ignite passions in you, make you want to strip of that virginal nightgown of yours,” she murmured, tapping at 

Veronica’s white dress. “Kissing...” And she leaned in, her eyes dancing mischievously, her breath smelling like the caramel popcorn they had consumed early. “Kissing should feel like this.”

Lilly kissed Veronica, her tongue lightly teasing Veronica’s bottom lip. Veronica froze. At the time she had been hopelessly naive. While the idea of lesbians and girls kissing had existed at the back of her head, she had never thought of Lilly kissing her.

With one final peck, Lilly broke the kiss. “You didn’t respond,” she whined, “That’s no fun, Veronica,” she pouted.

“I’ve never kissed a girl,” Veronica said, eyeing her hands.

“Well. Now you have,” Lilly stretched luxuriantly. “Not so bad, was it?”

Veronica shook her head. She licked her lips. She tasted a bit like Lilly, she realised and shivered.

Lilly had walked to her bed a few minutes later, after eyeing Veronica for a period. “Good night, my dear friend Veronica.”

“Night,” Veronica had replied and drifted over to her trundle bed. She eventually fell asleep around dawn, Lilly’s lip gloss wiped off onto her nightgown.


End file.
